Sleeping Beauty
by Little Fuji
Summary: Naruto, being the idiot he is, gets lost in the Konoha forest. Team 7 searched for him, and Sasuke found... something... interesting... XD [NaruSasu] Rated for mature hints.


Waii waii minna-san!!! XD It's been not too long since I wrote a fic, but my hands are itchy... so I give you Sleeping Beauty!!! ::cheers:: And, it's my birthday today!!! Yaaaay!!! ::throws confetti:: XD

Naruto: Oh yeah, and author-chan ((what's her name again? I forgot. O.O)) does not own

Naruto or I guess something... dirty might happen. o.O

Blue-Eclipse: Nihihi... ) By the way, I'm Blue-Eclipse. Okay?

Naruto: Err... o.O Fine. Author-chan.

Blue-Eclipse: ::opens mouth to retort::

Sasuke: ::twitch:: The story. Story.

Blue-Eclipse: O.O Meep!! ::hides:: Okay, okay...

_Sleeping Beauty_

_by Blue-Eclipse_

Sasuke had finished combing the forest training grounds for the sixth time in a row, looking for a certain dim-witted, slowpoke moron who somehow gotten himself lost while training with the rest of Team Seven.

The young ninja cursed softly as he sat down on a rock to rest his tired legs. The sun shone brightly overhead.

Slowly, he wiped the beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead, sighing inaudibly. As much as Sasuke denied it, he was actually very worried about Naruto. The forest had many dangers lurking in its depths.

_Hell... he might even step on a deer trap. Idiot._

He chuckled softly at that thought, but immediately got up and headed deeper into the Konoha Forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dobe!!! Where the hell are you?!"

Sasuke's voice echoed throughout that part of the forest, unanswered. Sunlight filtered thinly through the thick canopy of trees, making it difficult for him to see much. He stumbled blindly through the bushes, tripping over a tree root and falling into a small clearing.

He picked himself up gingerly, dusting dirt from his shirt.

_Naruto is so going to pay for this..._

He glanced around the clearing, taking in the surroundings. As his eyes adjusted to the new amount of sunlight, he noticed a shape lying close to him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow quizzically. Curiosity arose, and he approached the figure.

It was Naruto, and he was snoring.

Sasuke twitched. He was about to shake the boy awake when Sasuke realized how... _interesting _Naruto looked. Under the dim greenish light, Sasuke looked at the sleeping Naruto. The blonde's chest rose and fell irregularly as he moaned softly in his sleep.

"Sasuke... you bastard..."

The mentioned ninja blinked in surprise. Slowly, his lips curled into a thin smile as he realized exactly who, or rather, _what_ Naruto was dreaming about.

"...Oy. Dobe."

Blue eyes fluttered open at the sudden sound. "...Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled sleepily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes; all anger was forgotten. "No. I'm Kakashi." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, right."

He got up, staring at Sasuke.

"How did you find me?" Naruto was obviously curious.

"None. Of. Your. Business. Kakashi-sensei and Sakura are both looking for you. What the heck happened?"

"Uh... I... um... got lost when I had to answer nature's call and... err... fell asleep." Naruto finished awkwardly.

Sasuke swallowed, controlling his raging hormones. He could feel a bulge between his legs...

"Come on, dobe."

Sasuke started to make his way out of the clearing, followed closely by Naruto. "Hey, wait up, Sasuke!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gomen, Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto apologized to a very angry Kakashi.

"You'd better be. We spent most of our training just looking for you. And did you know how worried we were?"

Naruto flushed in embarrassment.

Slowly, Kakashi's eye turned up as he said happily, "Dinner's yours tonight!!"

"What?! But-"

"Hehe... no buts Naruto... it's to say you won't get lost again!!" Sakura chipped in.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Fine. Whatever you say, Sakura-chan." He glanced at a quiet onyx-eyed ninja. "You coming along, Sasuke?"

"Well... why not?"

His answer surprised everyone, especially Naruto. Ignoring his open mouth, Sasuke leaned forward and whispered in Naruto's ear,

"Come over to my house tonight.."

Naruto's eyes widened. He gaped at Sasuke, finally working out what he meant. Slowly, the blonde's surprised look faded and was replaced by a grin.

"Sure."

Smirking, Sasuke left the grounds. "See you guys tonight."

-OWARI-


End file.
